Midspring heat
by Crazme11
Summary: Yuki Eiri and Tatsuha are without their lovers on a hot spring night... Hot Yaoicest


It was late. So late that the people partying on a Saturday night had started to calm down outside writer Yuki Eiri's apartment building. The spring night was unusually humid, making the

back of his silken shit stick to his sweat coated skin. Eiri had been writing the whole night in front of his laptop inside of his office, trying to escape from the heat. The heat that came from

the open windows and from the raging fire that was inside of him.

His lover for the past year now, Shuichi Shindou, had been on tour with his band for the last three weeks. During those three weeks Eiri didn't leave his apartment aside from getting

something to eat or meeting with his publisher. Which was a total of twice since Shuichi has been gone. He didn't know if it was depression, never had been away from his bubbly lover for

so long before, or the heat. Something was making him irritable, restless, on edge. Whatever way you wanted to look at it, Eiri caught a full forceful of it.

He could have called any one of the groupies he had met and had a one night stand with, but he couldn't do that to Shuichi, nor would he. A few nights he had watched one of the video

tapes he and the pink haired male had made and try to get some tension out that way, but all it did was make him feel worse. So, instead of worrying about it, he decided to write. And

write, and write. Since then, that's about all he had done. He wouldn't have any idea that tonight would be different.

Checking the digital clock on a shelf to the side of him, Eiri seen the clock flash the fact it was almost three in the morning. He wasn't tired, he had slept in late that afternoon. Though, he

was tired of looking at the computer screen, and tired of writing. He stood up from the chair, groaning softly at the knot that formed in his lower back from sitting. He picked up the coffee

cup he had next to the computer and began to walk to the kitchen. He kept his golden gaze on his feet shuffling to the sink, the house was too big and quiet without Shuichi...

When he arrived in the kitchen, he started to set the coffee mug into the sink just as the doorbell rang. Surprised, the mug slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with an loud crash.

"Eiri!" A voice boomed at the door making Eiri jump once more. Cursing under his breath, he went to the door and flung it open. "What happened?" Staring back at him was a dark

haired, dark eyed version of himself.

"Tatsuha..." Eiri sighed and swung the door to open more. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

His brother laughed as he shut the door behind him. Eiri, not waiting for an answer to either question, but heading into the kitchen to clean up the mess. "Actually, I don't. But I figured

you'd be up anyway. And I was right!" Tatsuha bounced into the kitchen after removing his motorcycle boots and seen what made the noise he had heard out in the hallway. "You should

be more careful, big bro."

Eiri shot a glare to his younger brother as he swept the pieces from the floor into a small trash can.

"Go home, Tatsuha."

"Oh, come on!" The younger male bounced on his heels and frowned deeply. "I'm so bored and since Shuichi was on tour you'd be bored as well and...eew!" Tatsuha caught of whiff of his

older brother when he stood up, making him back away. "When was the last time you bathed?"

"I don't see how..." Eiri began to snap but stopped in thought. He really didn't know the last time he showered. Placing a hand to his head, Eiri sighed and quirked a small smile. "I guess

since that blockhead has been gone I've been pretty down."

"Come on, bro." Tatsuha placed his hands on Eiri's shoulders and began to guide him to the bathroom. "Look, I'll get you a bath started and you will wash up, got it?"

Eiri knew he wouldn't fight with that logic, why would he? After just not realizing it had been who knows how long since he showered, why pass up the chance. "Alright, fine." Eiri removed

his glasses and dropped them off in the office while Tatsuha went to the bathroom. The younger of the two removed his coat and threw it to the side of the bathroom, not wanting to get

the leather wet, before turning on the faucet to a luke-warm setting.

"Tonight was really gross out." Tatsuha commented once Eiri strolled into the bathroom, his fingers lazily unfastening his buttoned-down shirt. "I think my ass melted into my seat."

Laughing he turned to his brother and stood up strait. "Want me to get you anything? A beer, a book?"

Eiri looked up into the dark gray orbs of his brother and nodded. "Yeah, get me a beer." He slipped out of his shirt and tossed it into the open laundry basket as he worked on his pants

when Tatsuha went back out into the kitchen. Eiri removed his clothes and walked to the filled bathtub as he shut the water off. The large tub without his lover felt so big, so empty. Just

looking into the still water, Eiri actually felt his stomach sink.

"You alright?" Tatsuha had appeared next to Eiri, two beers in his hands. "Sorry, stupid question."

"It's alright." Eiri took one of the cans and muttered a thanks before slipping into the water, placing the can of beer on the side. The water felt good, relaxing the tense muscles that had

pent up in the past few days. He mentally scolded himself since he didn't do it sooner. One of his eyes opened, looking over to the side when he heard movement and watched Tatsuha

start to leave the room.

"Oi, Tat." His brother stopped, looking up at him through a curtain of dark locks. "You can, uh, stay in here if you want."

Tatsuha shrugged, figuring that all the time alone Eiri had needed some company. Putting down the seat on the toilet, Tatsuha sat down and took a sip of his beer, the bitter taste rolling

down his throat before looking to Eiri.

"How are you and Ryuichi?" Eiri rested his head on the back of the tub as he took a hold of a dark blue washcloth, squeezing some liquid soap into it. "He's out recording a new album,

right?"

"Yeah, he's been gone for about a week." Tatsuha laughed quietly, looking into the opened hole in his can. "I guess we both got blown off by our musician boyfriends."

"Hmph." Eiri squeezed the rag in his hands, working up a lather before running it along his arms, trying to erase the time away from the bath. "That's just what they do. Have to get used

to it, I suppose."

Tatsuha sighed softly in understanding, taking another sip of his beer. Since his honey had been gone, he felt like he was all alone in the world. He couldn't take it that night, sleeping in

Ryuichi's apartment without his lover felt so...distant. Remembering that Shuichi was gone as well, and that his brother might feel the same as him, he went to seek some kind of comfort.

He and Eiri always got along, he didn't see why he didn't stop over earlier. A soft splash made Tatsuha look over to the bathtub, seeing that Eiri had ducked under the depths and

emerged soon after, wetting his hair. He didn't know if it was the lack of sex from Ryuichi or the fact that the night was so balmy, it was close to how he felt after sex; the sweating, heavy

air in his lungs when he tried to breath, nothing coming but small gasps. Whatever it was, Tatsuha couldn't take his eyes off Eiri. The way the water fell down his neck like small little

rivers, his blonde hair matted down to his head, causing more small rivers to run down his back and into the water around him. Tatsuha's mouth opened slightly, his breathing becoming

shallow.

"What?" Eiri looked over at his brother, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh, wha...what?" Tatsuha cleared his throat and shook his head. "Sorry, spaced out for a minute."

Eiri grinned and put some shampoo into his hands before rubbing at his hair. He knew that look Tatsuha was giving him. He knew it too damn well. He got it from females all the time, and

from Shuichi before they slept together. Lust. The blonde decided to ignore it for now, mulling it over in his head. It was the taboo of all taboo.

He didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't like one of them were female, a chance to get pregnant and have an condemned child. Hell, he was already sleeping with another male

anyway. Eiri looked at Tatsuha out of the corner of his eye and smirked. The teen was blatantly blushing, his fingers playing with the top of his beer can. 'Let's just see how far you'd go,

little brother...' Eiri sat up and pulled the plug from the drain, one of his hands still in his soaped up hair. He stood up, water falling down his naked, and now clean, body as he turned the

overhead shower on. He closed the see-through glass door as to not soak his entire floor before stepping under the water.

Tatsuha watched when Eiri stood up, his heart racing faster in his chest as he watched the firm and nimble body of his brother until the smokey glass cut his sight off.

"You know, me and Shuichi had some great times in the shower... Have you and Ryuichi tried that out?" Eiri's voice was louder to travel over the sound of the shower.

"Uh...n...no." Tatsuha watched the outline as Eiri rinsed the soap from his hair, his hands moving along his body once he was finished.

"You're kidding?" Eiri laughed softly and shook his head. "You are missing out, then. The water, makes them tighter or something... I don't know what it is, really." Eiri laid his back against

the wall, using one hand to open the glass door a few inches to look at Tatsuha. "See this thing?" He motioned down to a small shelf he was sitting on, the large base coming almost half

a foot from the wall. "It's the right height to hold them there. Then there is this..." He lifted his hands to show a steel railing that connected from one side of the tub to the other, traveling

just above the shower head. "Is for gripping." He smirked and looked over at his brother with a gleaming look in his golden gaze.

Tatsuha didn't know what to think, his mouth slightly open as he looked at Eiri sprawled out like that. All kinds of thoughts ran through his head, each making his heart beat faster, the

heat that had resided in his body the whole night began to burn more intensely. "Sounds like you used it a lot."

"Actually, not really. Shame too... Just thinking about it is making me hard." Eiri lifted one eye open after closing them to peer at Tatsuha, who had all but fallen off the toilet seat.

Collecting himself, Tatsuha put his beer on the sink and ran a shaken hand through his messed hair. 'No way... Is he fucking with me?' Tatsuha turned his head to Eiri and gasped quietly.

Eiri's eyes were closed, one of his hands hanging onto the rail above him, and the other... Tatsuha's eyes traveled down, watching the outline of Eiri's hand through the door, making it's

way down his chest. The dark-haired male was entranced by the sight, feeling a bead of sweat fall from the back of his neck and down into the collar on his cotton shirt. He slowly stood

up, almost like he was truly in a trance, and began to pull his shirt off his now sweating body. He figured if anything, Eiri would hit him and kick him out. After he threw his shirt to the side,

his breath sucked in quick when Eiri's eyes opened, locking on his own. When he caught the thin smile on Eiri's lips, he accepted the welcome and gave his own mirroring smile back in

return.

His pants and socks were off quickly, and he stood naked in the steamy bathroom, walking over to where Eiri was waiting, a smoky look in those golden orbs, making Tatsuha's knees

week, unable to do anything but go to him. When he reached the opening in the shower door, Eiri's hand opened it more, his other hand releasing the bar to grab a hold of Tatsuha and

pulling him in. The younger one stumbled a bit as he came in, not realizing how forceful Eiri was until he felt the cool tile against his back, not even noticing Eiri turned them around until

then.

"Eiri..." Tatsuha muttered gently, looking into the eyes that people had fallen for since he could remember, and now he was one falling into them.

Eiri tilted his head slightly to the side, finding himself also lost in Tatsuma's smokey gaze. He smirked slightly, one of his hands moving from the broad shoulders of the slightly shorter man

and up along his smooth neck. "I think you are right..." His fingers ran along the smooth skin of his neck, up to Tatsuha's plush lips. "I really did need a bath." Eiri's lips were on Tatsuha's

quick, pressing his needing lips to the pair in front of him. He felt the other let out a sigh, not of irritation or anything of that like, but of pure content. He inwardly smiled and kissed harder,

molding his lips into Tatsuha's the whole thrill started to sink in, making his body feel more alive than it had been for quite some time.

Tatsuha's initial shock melted away quickly, feeling the raising heat from Eiri fed into his perfectly. His hands moved from his sides, slowly stroking up the sides of the blonde in front of

him. The wet skin under his fingers made him shiver gently, running one hand up Eiri's back, the other moving up to the nape of his neck, fingers running through the wet locks. He felt the

top of Eiri's tongue trace along the folds of his lips and allowed the access without hesitation. Eiri's tongue met with Tatsuha's in a slow and seductive dance, rolling against the other as

Eiri pressed closer to the dark-haired teen, a soft groan mixing into the kiss as he felt the hardness from Tatsuha meet his own, his hips instinctively pressing against the other, both

erections caught together.

Eiri's eyes closed tighter, kissing harder and deeper as his arousing state had hit it's limits. All the pent up frustration needed some kind of release, and this was by far the best way he

could think of. He felt the hands roam through his hair, pulling the locks tight into balled fists, sending electric shivers down his spine. He broke the kiss, earning him a moan off loss from

the younger male, but another of passion rang through the shower when Eiri began to kiss along his neck, breathing in his musky scent. Eiri's hands traveled down the rippled stomach in

front of him, groaning softly when his hand hit the top of Tatsuha's swollen cock. His fingers traced the head slowly, wrapping along the shaft in a gentle manner. Tatsuha's hips pressed

against the strong hand, his breath coming out in long drawn out moans. His whole body was aching for Eiri, every touch the blonde left on his skin sent heated waves through his body.

He tilted his head to the side, his heavy breath caressing against Eiri's neck. He tilted his head upwards, lips trailing until they reached his older brother's ear and smirked to himself.

Through his lust fogged mind, he remembered hearing about Eiri's weak spot and took advantage of it. Tatsuha's teeth gazed across the outer shell of Eiri's ear, nibbling slightly at the

cuff. His memory was correct, earning a deep growl from Eiri, the blonde's hand squeezing his arousal harder.

"Aahhhnn...Please Eiri..."

Eiri's knees could have given out on him and sent him crashing to the floor of the tub from the assault on his ear. The sound of Tatsuha did more damage to his arousal than the chilling

feel of teeth on his weak spot. Hearing his name in such a pleading voice from someone he had heard for practically his whole life, made him shiver in need. He placed his hands on

Tatsuha's hips, lifting him up just slightly to fit his backside on the ledge of the shower. He raised his head, his eyes glossed over in a sheen of undiluted wanting and lust. One hand

moved from Tatsuha's hips and trailed down his open legs, dancing across the wet flesh as his eyes looked back into the smokey gray orbs. "Is this what you want, Tat?" Eiri's voice

turned deep with lust, his fingers running along Tatsuha's tight entrance, causing the younger man to groan slightly.

"Y...yess..." His head hit back against the tile, teeth baring with a hiss. "God yes..."

Eiri chuckled and turned his head to the side, frowning because he had to leave the sight of Tatsuha begging for him. He picked up a bottle of his hair conditioned and mentally shrugged.

Whatever worked... He turned his head back to the dark-haired teen and kissed him hungrily as he opened the bottle with one hand. He squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers

and put the bottle to the side, leaning his shoulders forward so the spray of the overhead shower wouldn't wash away the makeshift lubricant. He started with one finger, slowly drawing

it in and out of Tatsuha, making the younger cry with need and pleasure. The sounds alone made Eiri want to stop fucking around and get down to business, quickly adding another finger

to stretch him more.

Tatsuha lifted his legs so the encircled Eiri's hips, his one hand moving up to the railing, knuckles white from the pressure he held it. His body felt like a raging fire, Eiri adding into the

inferno with his skilled fingers, stroking inside of him like a talented musician, playing Tatsuha like an instrument.

"Ohhh goooddd...please...Eiri..."

Golden eyes met Tatsuha, a small smirk on his older brother.

"Hmnn, please what? You need something?" Eiri suggestively stroked his hips against Tatsuha's leg, pressing his own erection against him with a hard grind. Tatsuha moaned loudly, his

eyes squeezing shut. He opened his mouth to reply but no sound came with the cry of need. Eiri decided to give into his brother's wishes and removed his fingers from inside the warm

cavern. He picked the bottle back up and squeezed a little more conditioner on the head of his cock, lathering up his shaft before he put his hands on Tatsuha's hips.

Looking through a wet layer of black hair, Tatsuha stared into his brother's eyes as the blonde pressed himself forward, cock slipping into his stretched entrance. Both emitted deep

moans when Eiri pressed himself inside, burying his cock deep inside of Tatsuha before catching his breath. His fingers flexed against Tatsuha's hips, his forehead resting against the

other's.

"Fuck, Tat..."

Eiri breathed hard from his open mouth, one of his hands sliding off his hips to hold onto his leg. Tatsuha panted heavily, the hard muscle cutting through not only his body, but the built

up pressure that was with him for that past week. His hand on Eiri's shoulder tightened, nuzzling his head against the blondes. He felt that if Eiri didn't move he would combust, but would

die if he did. He whispered his brother's name on a soft moan, the trail of breath going through the messed golden locks like thousands of snakes. With the small sound of his name, Eiri

straitened himself out, his face set of Tatsuha's pleasure masked one and began to slowly move his hips. His head fell back with a long sigh as his hands clung to their respected spots

harder, hips thrusting deeper and harder. He was right with his hunch, the water made Tatsuha tighter against his painfully hard cock. He couldn't tease himself anymore, and within

moments he was pounding relentlessly into Tatsuha, forcing cries out of both of them.

It wasn't long before Eiri felt the familiar building of pressure behind his stomach build, knowing his release was near. His hand that was around Tatsuha's hips went to the back of the

coal-colored hair and pulled his brother's face up to his own, capturing his lips in a deep and sensual kiss. Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Eiri's shoulders, the force of the blows from

the others hips making his body bounce against the tile violently. He had to break the kiss with a loud gasp of air which turned into a short cry when Eiri's hand moved from the back of his

head to his erection and began to pump with the strokes he was moving into him. With a loud cry that echoed through the bathroom walls, Tatsuha released his orgasm, cum spilling from

his cock onto Eiri's hand and stomach.

The pressure of Tatsuha's orgasm made him impossibly tight around Eiri's, and the sound of such pleasure that rang through the bathroom made Eiri shiver violently, thrusting deep into

Tatsuha before his own deep groan filled the air around them, cumming hard inside the silken walls. They were both left panting after, arms entwined around each other as they

attempted to get deprived oxygen in their lungs. Carefully, Eiri sat Tatsuha back on the floor, slipping out of him just as careful.

"Damn." Tatsuha leaned against the shower, his hand moving up to his face to push back the hair that fell into his view. He didn't trust his legs yet, so one of his hands stayed stationed

on the railing.

"You were right about the shower..."

Eiri handed a clean washcloth to his younger brother with a smirk. "Actually, I lied. Shuichi wouldn't do it in here. Said he was scared that he would fall and drown or something."

Tatsuha laughed breathlessly, while he cleaned himself up. "That doesn't surprise me." He tiled his head up to the still running shower and shivered slightly, the warm water running out

and becoming cold.

"And I have you to thank for trying it out with me." Eiri smirked as he walked back up to Tatsuha, pinning him to the side of the shower with a deep kiss, his tongue stroking the other

with slow and caressing strokes. He pulled back and noted the water was getting cold as well, frowning slightly. He rinsed himself off and shut off the water.

"So I guess you'll probably want me to go home then?" Tatsuha grabbed a large towel and began to dry off his body while looking at Eiri do the same.

"Normally, yes." Eiri picked up Tatsuha's half-finished beer and downed the rest in a single sip.

"But I have three weeks of lonely nights to make up for." His golden gaze swept over Tatsuha's body with a devious look.

"Only if you can keep up, otouto." Eiri smirked and headed into his bedroom, tossing aside his towel before exiting.

Tatsuha held the same smirk on his own lips before tossing his towel into the basket before heading to the bedroom.

End ^^


End file.
